


Bottoms Up

by TazzyJan



Series: The Taming of the Shrew [4]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Liam and Darius finally take the next step.I apologize for the title but I couldn’t resist.





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Curled around each other on the sofa naked except for the soft, and absurdly colorful, blanket covering them, it was hard to remember there was a planet-destroying asteroid barreling toward them ready to lay waste to everything they had so painstakingly built these last few weeks. With the ever-mounting stress of trying to save the world they had agreed that, unless they were working, all talk of EM drives and asteroids was banned from the Treehouse. This was their place, their sanctuary. They got precious little time as it was to be together, they weren’t going to squander it. 

Because Darius was taller, Liam relented and let him be the big spoon whenever they were on the sofa. It was a small concession. Inconsequential, really. Only it wasn’t, not to them. It meant something in their unorthodox relationship and it made Darius’ heart give a little twist every time Liam capitulated without the slightest complaint. Darius Tanz was well accustomed to most people bowing to his wishes, fawning over him and tripping over themselves to give him whatever it was they thought he wanted. Liam Cole had never been most people, though. From that very first day the young man had come barging into his elevator, more nerves and determination than Darius had seen in a long time, Liam had been different. Darius was thankful every single day for that.

“You’re quiet,” Liam mused as he attempted to snuggle the tiniest bit closer. Considering his back was already firmly pressed into Darius’ front all the way to his groin, it was proving difficult. Still, he pushed his hips back, pressing his ass against the man and earning himself a dirty chuckle in his ear.

“I see we’re not playing fair tonight,” Darius grinned, letting his breath ghost along the shell of Liam’s ear as he spoke earning himself a shiver in return. 

“Never play fair with you,” Liam replied cheekily, grinding against the other man in an attempt to make him do more than just huff out a laugh. He was rewarded with the sweet sound of Darius moaning and the feel of his cock growing hard between them. They hadn’t done that yet, hadn’t fucked, and Liam wanted to. He wanted everything he could have with this man before it was too late.

“Liam,” Darius whispered, trying to rein in his desire. He was finding it more and more difficult to resist the younger man and was beginning to wonder why he was trying to. He wanted this relationship with Liam, wanted it more than he had ever wanted a relationship before. It may have only been a few weeks, but he knew himself well enough to know that he was in love with the young man. He had to constantly bite his tongue to keep the words from spilling out, unsure if either of them were ready. Just as he was unsure if either of them was ready for what Liam was suggesting as he wiggled his backside against him so provocatively. 

“I want you,” Liam told him. “I want to make love with you.”

“Are you sure?” Darius asked, his throat suddenly dry. He knew what Liam meant and that he intended to be the one on the bottom but Darius didn’t want that. Not this first time. 

“Very,” Liam said, pressing back against him again.

“I’ve never…”

“Excuse me?” Liam asked, going still. He felt Darius go stiff behind him and wanted to kick himself. For all of his lover’s suave confidence, Darius could be easily hurt at times. “You’ve never fucked another guy before?”

“That isn’t what I meant,” Darius said softly.

“Um, okay,” Liam said, confused. “How about we move this to the bedroom? I’d like to be able to see you while we talk.”

With no small amount of reluctance on Darius’ part they relocated to the bedroom he now considered theirs rather than solely his. He wasn’t sure if Liam made that distinction or not. He did, though, and that was what really mattered to him. 

“Now, why don’t you explain what you were talking about to me,” Liam said once they were lying together in the middle of the big bed, Darius’ head pillowed on Liam’s chest as it always seemed to be whenever they talked here.

Darius opened his mouth then closed it, unsure how to put his thoughts into words. At least not without being overly vulgar. Normally, he didn’t mind speaking bluntly, especially to Liam, but he found himself reluctant to do so this time. For whatever reason, it felt as if it was cheapening what was between them, reducing it to some tawdry act when it was anything but.

“Darius?” Liam queried when the man remained silent.

“Sorry,” Darius said, embarrassed that he could not just say what he had meant. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of and he had a pretty good idea that Liam already knew. Still, he could not seem to get the words out.

“Okay, right,” Liam said, realizing that whatever was going on with is lover, he wasn’t able to just come right out and say it. Darius got like that sometimes and over the weirdest things, too. “So, just to clarify, you have topped another guy, right?”

“Yes, Liam,” Darius snorted. “I have, in fact, fucked another guy before.”

“Okay, so that isn’t it. Is it because I called it making love?” he asked, wondering if that was what had thrown him. He tended to get weird whenever the subject of love came up, too. Liam blamed that one on dear old Uncle Nick. If he ever go this hands on that fucker, he’d wring his neck like a chicken.

“No,” Darius replied, his voice going soft with emotion. “I… I liked that. And I have made love before, though the times have been few.”

“Right. So that means it’s got to do with who’s bottoming,” Liam said carefully. When he felt Darius stiffen he knew he was right. “You know I don’t mind…”

“I know,” Darius said, cutting him off.

“Darius, have you ever bottomed before?” Liam asked outright, though he strongly suspected he knew the answer.

“No,” Darius replied.

“Then don’t you think it should be me this first time?”

“No,” Darius replied again then hesitantly added, “I want to.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. “I mean, you know I won’t hurt you or anything but the first time can be kind of rough. Which you know, of course, because you just said you’ve fucked guys before.”

Darius didn’t comment, running what Liam had said over in his head. He’d had male lovers in the past and he’d fucked most of them. However, _none_ of them had come to his bed a virgin. They had all known what to expect. Even the first man he’d had sex with had been experienced and had taught him what to do. 

When Darius failed to comment, the penny dropped for Liam and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Darius was a very experienced man when it came to the bedroom and he obviously preferred his partners that way as well. No wonder he hadn’t known how to explain himself. How do you go about explaining something like that without sounding like some kind of gigolo?

Realizing what the problem was now, Liam couldn’t help but let out a relieved chuckle. Unfortunately, it had the exact opposite effect on Darius, making him go tense all over. “Hey, no,” Liam said, rubbing up and down his back. “It’s okay. I think I get it.”

“Get what?” Darius asked, unsure how Liam could understand any of this when he could hardly get the words out.

“You’ve never fucked a virgin in your life,” Liam said bluntly. “All the guys you’ve been with, they were used to bottoming.”

“So?”

“So, it makes a difference. The first time can be a little tricky. You have to go slow. Real slow. It can feel strange until your body gets used to it. Some guys don’t like it. It’s okay if you don’t.”

“Do you like it? You said before…”

“Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t,” Liam said honestly. “Depends on the guy really. Pretty sure I’ll like it with you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I still want…”

“Still want what?” Liam asked when Darius trailed off again. He knew they were back at what Darius had been trying to tell him out on the sofa. Even though he had already admitted it, his lover was still struggling.

“Still want to bottom first.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he said, offering him an out. He wasn’t sure why this was important to Darius, but he wanted him to know that he didn’t have to do this. 

“I know,” Darius replied. “But I want to.”

“In that case,” Liam said as he lifted Darius’ chin and kissed him. He started slowly, taking his time with it. He could feel Darius responding to him, the man’s arm tightening around him as his arousal grew. He had quickly learned how to take Darius from nothing to a fever pitch in minutes. At the same time, he had learned how to get him there slowly, working the man up in barely noticeable increments so that his arousal seemed to come as a surprise when he finally realized it. That was what he was going for now, that slow, careful build up that would leave Darius moaning and writhing.

As they continued to kiss, Liam slowly moved them until Darius was lying beneath him. He stroked up and down Darius’ strong arm with one hand while he snaked the other up to cradle the back of his skull. He grinned when his lover moaned into their kiss at the feel of his hand in his hair, knowing what a weakness the man had for it. 

“Liam,” Darius whispered helplessly when his lover finally pulled back for a moment. He felt the hand in his hair tighten and it made his cock give a jerk. He had always been fond of having his hair played with but when Liam touched him like this it always felt like so much more. 

“I’m right here,” Liam soothed, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips as he continued to tug at his hair. 

“I want you,” Darius managed, pushing his hips up against the younger man’s.

“Mmm. So I can feel,” Liam said as he ground down against him in return. “I want you, too. One last time, are you sure you wouldn’t rather top this first time?”

“I’m sure,” Darius told him, touched that he was taking such care to be sure this was really what he wanted. Any other man would have fucked him already. Then again, he doubted if he would have given any other man the opportunity to.

“Okay,” Liam said, smiling down at him softly before moving back to sit between Darius’ spread legs. “I need you to turn over on your hands and knees.”

“No,” Darius shook his head. “I want to do it like this. I want to be able to see you.”

Liam shook his head. “As much as I’d like that, first times can be difficult. Being on your back just makes that harder. And if you’re on your hands and knees, you can move a bit more than you can if you’re flat on your back.”

“I don’t care,” Darius started to protest. “I want to see...”

Liam quirked an eyebrow as his lover began arguing. With another shake of his head, he grabbed Darius and quickly flipped him over onto his front before the man could register what was happening. He pulled him up onto his knees but when he started to push up onto his hands, Liam shoved him back down between his shoulders, forcing him onto his elbows and face.

“Like this,” Liam said, putting the smallest hint of bite in his words. “I want your ass in the air. Keep your face pressed against the bed. Understand?”

“Yes,” Darius replied, fighting not to moan. That Liam could bring out this needy, wanton side of him whenever he chose was something Darius still struggled with a bit. It wasn’t so much the fact that Liam could bring out this side of him, but rather how much he enjoyed it when he did.

With Darius now where he wanted him, Liam reached over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, laying it down next to him. He took a moment to simply admire Darius, drinking in the sight of him. His lover was beautiful and Liam never tired of looking at the man. To see him like this, on his knees, ass in the air just begging to be fucked, made Liam’s own cock twitch in anticipation.

Knowing he needed to prepare Darius mentally as much as physically, Liam started by pushing the man’s knees farther apart. It had the effect of lowering his body while putting his ass on display quite nicely. Reaching beneath him, he fondled his lover’s balls, enjoying the weight and feel of them, especially like this. Darius was so open to him, spread wide and vulnerable. It made Liam want to wrap him up tight in his arms while he buried himself balls deep inside the man.

Leaning forward, Liam nuzzled his face against Darius’ backside before gently spreading his cheeks. He felt Darius tense slightly and pressed one of his fingers against his hole. He only pressed against it, not trying to press inside the man at all, wanting to see how he would react. 

As soon as he felt Liam’s finger at his hole, Darius jerked forward, pulling away before he could stop himself. “Sorry,” he mumbled into the sheets, his face flushing at his failure.

“It’s okay,” Liam soothed. “Nice and slow, remember?” He tugged Darius’ hips back and this time he kept a hold on him before pressing his finger against his hole again. When Darius tensed and tried to jerk forward again he knew he needed to change his tactic.

“I’m sorr...” Darius started to say again but the words turned into a strangled shout when he felt the first brush of Liam’s tongue along his cleft.

Liam couldn’t help but grin when Darius actually shouted. He gripped his cheeks, spreading him wide, and began to use his tongue all up and down his cleft making sure to tease around his hole rather than let his tongue touch it directly. 

Since he was actually trying to relax his lover, he didn’t tease him for long. Another time he would see how hard he could make Darius beg by doing this. Right now, though, he had other plans and slowly began to work his tongue toward his lover’s virgin hole. 

He kept his first touch light, but the near scream it pulled from Darius made it seem anything but. Holding him tightly in place, Liam began to lave his hole in earnest, licking and probing it again and again. The more he licked him, the more Darius tried to press back. Finally, Liam pressed the tip of his tongue directly against his hole, pushing it in the tiniest bit and was rewarded by Darius’ crying out as his whole body went taut.

Reluctantly, Liam pulled back. He grabbed up the lube and quickly slicked his fingers before tossing it back onto the bed. Darius was shaking slightly and he stroked his other hand along his flank to calm him as he pressed a slippery finger against his spit slick hole.

Darius could only moan when he felt Liam’s finger press against him again. His entire body felt weak, as if he would collapse onto the bed at any moment. He barely had time to register the slickness of the finger pressing against him before it was pushing inside of him, his body trying to move away out of instinct but being too overwhelmed by sensation to coordinate the effort to do so.

“Easy,” Liam whispered as he slowly pressed forward, sinking his finger into the tight heat of Darius’ body. He could feel him clenching down on him, his body not knowing how to react to the intrusion. Liam continued to stroke his arm, stilling his finger half way inside the man. 

“Ah,” Darius gasped, trying and failing to force his body to relax. This was _Liam_. There was no one he could possibly be safer with, no one who would take greater care with him than this young man. Even now he was the epitome of patience, not rushing, not pushing, waiting for him to be ready before trying to go further.

“Darius, you have to relax,” Liam said as he moved up onto his knees fully. He leaned down over Darius’ back then, letting his weight come to bear on the man. It had the desired effect, with his lover going limp and boneless beneath him. 

Using his free hand to support part of his weight, Liam began to pepper kisses all along Darius’ shoulder and back. As he did so, he began to work the single finger he had inside the man back and forth, slowly sinking it deeper bit by bit. Finally, he had it buried to the hilt, his lover’s body no longer clenching down on it, and he sat back once more. 

Darius shivered when Liam moved back off of him, feeling the loss at once. Before he could do more than open his mouth, Liam’s hand was stroking down his back, seeking to ease him once more. Without conscious thought, he pressed up into his hand, wanting more of it, more of his touch, of the feel of his skin. He could never get enough of this man. They could be touching from head to toe and he still found himself wanting to feel more of him.

“Soon, I promise,” Liam said softly, able to read the want in Darius without even seeing his face. It may have only been a matter of weeks, but he knew his lover, both his desires and his needs. For all that he presented the image of the aloof billionaire, he was the single most tactile lover Liam had ever had. It was something he was exceedingly grateful for and he never missed an opportunity to touch Darius in any way he could. 

Liam kept his finger buried inside of Darius, rotating it slightly when he finally felt his lover’s body relax. He didn’t move it more than that though, wanting Darius to get accustomed to the feeling a bit and unable to resist teasing his lover a bit as well.

“Liam...” Darius moaned when he felt the finger inside of him move, brushing against his prostate and making sparks go off behind his eyes. Before he knew it, he found himself pressing back against Liam’s hand, trying to get that finger inside of him to move, to fuck him the way he knew they both wanted.

“Yes?” Liam grinned, though Darius couldn’t see him. “Was there something you wanted?”

“You,” Darius replied breathlessly. 

“You have me,” Liam told him. A moment later he chuckled, taking pity on him. “But if you want something in particular, you’re going to need to be specific.”

Darius felt his face heat, the same way it always did when Liam played him like this. It made his toes curl in a flash of want and he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “I want... I want you to... to f-finger me,” Darius managed, blushing even harder as he spoke. 

“Ask me nicely,” Liam teased. They both knew what it did to Darius when he got demanding like this. 

“Please,” Darius asked, closing his eyes at the wild rush of sensations that nearly swamped him as he did so. “Please...”

“Please fuck me with your finger, Liam,” Liam instructed him, just the thought of hearing Darius say those words making his cock throb.

“Please... please fuck me with your finger, Liam,” Darius repeated. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing back again, trying to get that finger inside of him to move, to fuck him. And this, he knew, was only a prelude of things to come. This was just Liam’s finger. Darius could hardly imagine how it would feel when it was the man’s cock inside of him.

“Good boy,” Liam said smugly as he slowly drew his finger back then pressed it forward once again. He grinned widely at the bitten off moan the action drew from his lover and repeated the action with equal, deliberate slowness. 

Even with doing his best to take his time it wasn’t long before Liam’s finger was fucking in and out of Darius with ease. The feel of all that heat gripping his finger was making his cock ache between his legs but he ignored it. He was determined to make Darius ask for this every step of the way. It was his way of ensuring they didn’t move too fast or end up going further than his lover could actually handle. Still, it was hard to resist Darius like this, on his hands and knees, face pressed into the bedding, ass in the air while he leisurely fucked him with his hand. 

“Please,” Darius groaned, his voice breaking. He could tell that Liam wasn’t going to give him more until he asked for it. Asked nicely. Liam loved making him say please, making him ask rather than demand, always the tiniest bit unsure if his lover would comply or not. Not that Liam had ever given him cause to think that, his lover had never once denied him at such a time. But the small, insecure part of him couldn’t help but be apprehensive. 

“Please what?” Liam insisted, though his voice was gentle. “You need to be specific, Sweetheart.”

Darius groaned loudly at hearing the endearment. Liam didn’t call him things like Sweetheart often. Usually only when he was overly distressed about something. That he was doing so here and now reinforced the fact that this was far more than just sex.

“Please… please…” Darius tried, having trouble putting his desire into words. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Liam to fuck him already, to press inside of him and take the only thing he had to give him that no one else had gotten to first. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Liam said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back. “Do you want another finger? Is that it?”

“Yes,” Darius said, nodding. “Yes, another finger. Please.”

“Alright,” Liam soothed. He pulled his finger free and picked up the lube again. After coating his fingers once more, he tossed the bottle back onto the bed then pressed two slick fingers against Darius’ hole. He only paused for a moment before pressing them inside, sinking two fingers into Darius’ body, not stopping until they were all the way inside of him, that hot channel clenching down on him all over again.

Liam took his time, fingering his lover open slowly and carefully, soothing him when the sensations started to become too much. He had never seen Darius quite this out of control before. Even their first few times he had not been this far gone, this… needy. Liam didn’t mind it, loved it, in fact. But he was wise enough to know he needed to take care. Darius was nothing if not proud and he still struggled with his self-imposed image of himself.

When he had three fingers moving in and out of him easily, Darius moving in time with him, meeting his thrusts enthusiastically, Liam knew he was ready. Pulling his fingers free, he hastily wiped them on the sheet before picking up the lube again. He and Darius had had a long talk about things like previous lovers and blood tests and condoms. Liam had been somewhat worried about what his lover actually wanted at first, remembering the time he had angrily pinned him to the bed and threatened to fuck him bare. In the end, Darius had convinced him and they had decided to forego them. Now, Liam had to bite back a groan of his own as he spread the slick liquid up and down his hard cock.

Darius couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping when he felt Liam spread him wide. Then the blunt head of his cock was pressing against his hole and Darius found himself holding his breath in a combination of anticipation and sudden nerves. When he felt Liam press forward, he fisted both of his hands in the sheets and breathed out, trying to relax. He started when he felt Liam’s hand stroke along his side. It was enough to break him out of his thoughts and relax his body so that his lover could push inside of him for the first time.

Liam felt Darius tensing and reached up to stroke his side. He felt the tension drain from his lover and pressed forward, not wanting to give him a chance to tense up again. He gasped loudly when his cock slid inside of Darius for the first time and forced himself to still with little more than the head inside of him. Only when Darius’ body began to relax again did he press forward, sinking half way inside of him before stopping.

“Liam… Liam… Do it,” Darius moaned. His body was on fire. The feel of being breeched, of being _taken_ was so fundamentally foreign to him that he didn’t know how to process it at first. He had never imagined it would be so overwhelming. 

“Can’t rush,” Liam gritted out, clamping down on his desire to simply bury himself within the other man. 

“Please,” Darius pled again. He needed Liam to do this, to take him, to have this part of him that no one else did or ever would. “Please, Liam. Fuck me.”

Hearing Darius pleading with him to fuck him was the last straw. Grabbing hold of both of his hips, he sank the rest of the way inside of him. He could feel the man’s body clenching down on his cock like it had done his fingers, clenching and releasing over and over again, that hot channel making him want to throw his head back and just rut.

Finally, Liam drew back and began to slowly slide his cock in and out of his lover. He heard Darius gasp at the first rough drag of his cock and it made his balls ache. Holding his hips tightly, he fucked him in long, slow thrusts, every gasp and whimper he pulled from his lover only making him hotter. 

“Liam…”

“What? What is it?” Liam asked when Darius failed to say anything more.

“My… my hair… Please…”

Understanding, Liam reached forward and sank one hand into his lover’s dark hair. He cradled his skull, gripping his hair gently as he continued his slow, torturous fucking.

“Pull,” Darius gasped, then as an afterthought. “Please.”

Liam rewarded him at once, tightening his grip in his hair and pulling his head back forcing Darius to raise up from his elbows onto his hands. The change in position caused the man to clamp down on him again and Liam’s hips lost their rhythm for a moment. Darius looked amazing like this, head pulled back, body sheened in sweat and, most importantly, his cock disappearing into him again and again.

“Harder,” Darius all but sobbed. The feel of Liam like this, taking him… claiming him… had robbed him of all higher thought. He was nothing but sensation now, pure roiling sensation as his young lover fucked him so expertly.

With a bitten off growl, Liam jerked Darius’ head back, pulling his hair hard. He knew what it did to the man to have his hair so much as touched. He knew this was going straight to his lover’s cock as Darius once more began to move with him, his ass pushing back to meet his thrusts.

“Liam!” Darius gasped as he suddenly went from aroused to on the brink in the blink of an eye. “I can’t… I can’t hold on. Please. Please!”

“Come for me,” Liam told him, snapping his hips forward hard at Darius’ words even as he jerked his head back harder, his fingers twisting tightly in the man’s hair.

“Ah!” Darius cried out as he began to thrust uncontrollably, riding Liam’s cock as the man fucked him. A moment later, his own cock gave a jerk then he was spilling all over the sheets as he gasped and shivered helplessly.

The sight of Darius coming from nothing but the feel of his hand in his hair and his cock in his ass was more than Liam’s control could withstand. Once his lover had spent himself, he let him collapse back onto his elbows and face. Taking hold of his hips once more, Liam began to fuck him in earnest, snapping his hips forward in a punishing rhythm. He could feel Darius trying to squirm and tightened his grip on his hips earning him a strangled whimper.

Darius felt like he was on fire as he lay panting, his face once more pressed into the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Liam was riding him hard and fast now, chasing his own pleasure. It was more than Darius’ oversensitive body could handle, hovering right at the edge of too much. He knew all he had to say was stop and Liam would do so at once, but he didn’t want that. His lover had taken such good care of him. He didn’t want to do anything to interfere now that he was finally seeing to his own pleasure. 

Liam could feel his orgasm building as he pounded into Darius. He knew he was being too rough, gripping too tightly, thrusting too hard. He couldn’t make himself stop, though. The slow buildup had left him aching for release and seeing Darius come like that was all it had taken. He could hear the steady stream of whimpers and gasps coming from the man and it only made his arousal that much more intense. Darius Tanz didn’t whimper but there was no denying that he was doing just that as Liam fucking him.

After what felt like forever yet an instant at the same time, Liam snapped his hips forward hard and ground himself against Darius’ ass. His hands tightened even more as he began to come, filling his lover’s body as he tried to force his cock into the twitching channel deeper still.

Finally, Liam felt himself start to come down. He slid his cock from his lover’s body as carefully as he could, soothing Darius when the movement made him gasp and shake. He gave his lover’s body a quick check, glad to see that his hole looked fine, if a bit swollen. Taking Darius by the hip, Liam pushed him over onto his side then quickly lay down next to him, curling around him. They fell asleep that way, Liam wrapped protectively around Darius as he held him, the weight of saving the world cast aside for just a little while.


End file.
